zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
KO One
KO One (終極一班, pronounced: Zhōng jí yī bān) is the first story of the chains, featuring a society of teenage trouble-makers and a world of violence. It was aired between November 2005 and April 2006. This series features the first main lead of Jiro Wang, Calvin Chen and Aaron Yan as well as the first appearance of Wu Chun and the spread popularity of the then-impopular Fahrenheit. As the series moves forward, the story begins to take on a supernatural road. After this series ended, two sequels followed: The X-Family and K.O.3an Guo; a third sequel KO One Return was released in December, 2012; it releases a continuation of the first series, with only Jiro returning as the main lead. Profile Chinese title: 終極一班 / Zhōng Jí Yī Bān English title: KO One Broadcst Network: GTV Broadcast Period: November 26, 2005 - April 15, 2006 Air time: 22:30 - 23:30 Genre: School, fantasy, gangster, comedy, action, romance Opening theme: Zhong Ji Yi Ban (終極一班) by Tank Ending theme: Gei Wo Ni De Ai (給我你的愛) by Tank Soundtrack: KO One OST Preceded by: N/A Followed by: The X-Family Official website: GTV Homepage Synopsis The Ultimate Class is a class designed specifically for students who have been rejected by other high schools for trouble-making. The strongest student, Wang Da Dong acts as their leader and everyone in that class is bound to answer to him. When a gangster leader's son, Wang Ya Se; and the legendary king of fighters, Ding Xiao Yu join the class, they become best pals out of some fruitous events. The three of them are top five KO Ranked fighters with extraordinary powers, which attracts more trouble as more people come to challenge them. Among one of them is Da Dong's childhood best friend, Lei Ke Si, who has been pretending to be a weak and kind-hearted boy to hide the fact that he is also one of the top 5 KO Ranked fighters. Ya Se is the first to figure out his true identity and intentions, but because Da Dong thinks of Lei Ke Si as his best friend, he refuses to believe him. And after various mischiefs lead to Ya Se being the culprit, his friendship with Da Dong turns hostile. Aside from the every day challenges, the trio also face problems in their personal lives, as Xiao Yu falls in love with Da Dong's girlfriend, Huang An Qi, and their loyalty is put on trial. After going through these events, the last thing they need is to face off their ultimate enemy, who has been building his power by collecting minions and destroying powerful martial artists. In the end, Da Dong, Ya Se, Xiao Yu, and their returned friend, Lei Ke Si, all work together to defeat their enemy, Hei Long, but lose their powers in the process. Main Cast Supporting Cast Production Credits * Producers: Chen Zhi Han 陳芷涵 / Wang Xin Gui 王信貴 / Liu Xing 劉行 * Director: Liao Fei Hong 廫猆鴻 * Screenwriters: Qi Yang Lin 齊鍚麟 / Lan Jin Xiang 藍今翔 Episode List Trailer External links *GTV Homepage *Japanese Homepage *Wikipedia Guide to KO One Characters Category: Main series *